Birds of a Feather
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Kurt has been searching for his submissive for five long years. The night Blaine turned eighteen he ran away from home to find the dominant his father tried to shame him from wanting. Once they find each other how will it work and what else is the submissive hiding that Kurt will slowly have to uncover? (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):** Do not hate me! I couldn't get this out of my head. YES I am still working on EVERYTHING. This was just a quick little thing I did. Also it's like 3 am so mistakes will be there...well more than usual.

**Summary:** Kurt has been searching for his submissive for five long years. The night Blaine turned eighteen he ran away from home to find the dominate his father tried to shame him from wanting. Once they find each other how will it work and what else is the submissive hiding that Kurt will slowly have to uncover? Will Blaine be able to open up to Kurt or will he try to fly the coop as soon as he gets the chance?

**Warnings:** M/M Don't like it don't read it.D/S (Not sure about the rating as I don't know if this will be continued) Told in POV style? Not sure how to label that, just something I decided to try. Next chapter will be Blaine's. After the second not sure if it will be continued.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee or any of it's characters

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter 1_

The adorable grin, unsure stance and bright hazel-colored eyes were enough to get Kurt's attention. The thick, curly brown hair and tanned skin caused his gaze to linger. In the end it was the smooth, sweet sound of his voice that caused his feet to stop altogether. Although it would seem that his mind registered the sound of the stranger's voice, it hadn't yet connected it to words.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, trying to focus on what the other man was saying rather than the way the other's tight red pants and black V-neck shirt seemed to hug their figure in all the right places.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have been louder." The shorter male said, thick eyelashes fluttering as his eyes quickly glanced down.

Kurt watched as the man nervously latched on to the strap of his messenger bag, slowly rocking back and forth on his feet. Kurt felt the edges of his lips turn upwards as he watched him, somehow growing fond of what he assumed was a nervous habit. Finally those gorgeous eyes met his again and Kurt noticed how the breath in the back of his throat seemed to catch.

"I-I was trying to find the Meeting Grounds…but I think I'm lost." The stranger said, looking up to Kurt with one of the most pitiful 'help me' looks he had ever seen.

Kurt looked him over again, this time instead of getting caught up in those tantalizing eyes he searched for the mark. His brows rose once he finally found it, halfway hidden by the shirt he had been admiring earlier. He couldn't really tell what it was from the angle but he assumed the lines were forming the tip of a wing, the possibility that it could match his own causing his heart to beat at a slightly faster rate. Kurt quickly tried to slow it, knowing that often the hope of finding the match he had been searching relentlessly for years had been crushed many times before. He felt the grip of his right hand around his coffee tighten and tilted his head slightly as he continued to look at the other.

Anyone could tell by looking at him that he was obviously a submissive. The way he couldn't make eye contact for no more than a few seconds a dead giveaway. The nervous fidgeting and now that the wind had picked up slightly, the soft scent of honey suckle and lavender was another sign. Kurt finally looked away from the submissive, looking for an armed guard, a worried parent or older relative but when he found nothing like that looking their way he glanced back to look into those eyes once again.

"Did you get separated from your group?" Kurt asked gently. He was hoping not to scare the beautiful creature off, but the long amount of time he had been staring at him seemed to have made the other male even more nervous than he had been at the beginning.

"Uhm, no Sir." The submissive answered politely, though shakily. "I came here by myself." He said, pushing his chin out slightly, as if trying to show Kurt he was more confident than he let on.

"You do realize that it's extremely dangerous to be alone in New York just hours before the Meeting ceremony begins, right?" Kurt asked slowly, watching as the submissives shoulders tensed. "Surely you came with someone?"

"No, they woul-…I'm sorry, just forget it," the shorter male blurted out, respectfully dipping his head before quickly turning on his heel.

"Wait!" Kurt said quickly, relieved when the other stopped. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see a submissive out on their own like this." He said trying to give the shorter male a reassuring smile. "It's just not something you see every day, you know?"

"Sure." The other man said quietly, once again rocking back and forth on his feet a few times.

Kurt could tell the submissive was flustered and he was sure he saw the male's hands trembling slightly. He had read many books and taken classes on submissives, after all he had been waiting to meet his ever since he could remember. Everything he had studied led him to believe that though this was normal behavior for an unclaimed submissive, something still seemed off. Had someone hurt him? Kurt found himself looking over him yet again but he didn't notice any bruises or scrapes on him. It wasn't unlike submissive's to be roughed up if they weren't claimed and were walking around on their own, especially right before a Meeting. It was very dishonorable to do so as a dominant, and you rarely found this happening along the upper side. Why the Meeting Grounds were held in such a sketchy part of New York Kurt would never understand.

"So no one is escorting you then?" Kurt asked, smiling when the submissive shook his head silently. "What's your name?" Kurt asked gently, stepping a few feet closer to the curly haired submissive when a native New Yorker bumped into them on their way past him.

"Blaine."

Blaine. Kurt smiled, the name somehow causing his toes to curl within his shoes in delight. He mentally chided himself, not wanting to get his hopes up. There would be no way to know if Blaine was his until the actual meeting, and more than likely the gorgeous person standing in front of him probably belonged to someone else. It was just how his luck went when it came to these types of things it seemed. Oh, how he wished though.

"Kurt." Kurt said, slowly extending his empty hand out for the submissive to take. He had to fight to keep a neutral face as Blaine gave him a surprised look, then awkwardly took it in his slightly smaller one. Kurt could feel his heart race once again as the submissive's warm skin pressed against his, the hand seeming to fit perfectly inside of his. God, he knew it was going to fuck him up later when someone else would claim the beautiful creature.

After a few more awkward moments and slight shake of hands Kurt eventually let go, a slight laugh leaving him when Blaine immediately hid his touched hand behind his back. "I can take you there, I'm actually scheduled to participate myself."

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt once again. Kurt found himself longing for those eyes whenever he couldn't see them. "That would be great!" he said excitedly, eyes widening in glee.

Kurt's own brows rose slightly when the excitement and joy quickly drained from the submissive's face, gaze down towards the ground once again. He knew that some of this was normal, but was it him or did Blaine seem ashamed for showing such emotion?

"I apolo-…I mean," Blaine stuttered, pausing for a moment before he took in a slow breath of air. "I would be honored, Kurt- I mean sir."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, you have my permission to call me by name." Kurt said with a nod, mustering the strength to turn away from him. He pointed his chin forward slightly, indicating they needed to start moving. "It's this way, at least you were somewhat on the right track."

"Oh." Blaine said, sounding surprised. "I can't thank you enough." He finally said, Kurt glancing towards him as they continued to walk.

"It's not a big deal," Kurt paused, frowning as something came to mind. "Though you should be careful about who you stop and ask directions from. You could have asked the wrong person and they could have done something awful to you." He added, now that the haze that the beautiful submissive seemed to have placed on his mind had settled slightly.

Kurt noticed that the sound of the other pair of shoes hitting pavement had stopped so he did as well, turning to see a look of fear taking over Blaine's adorable face. It took a moment to figure out what had caused such a reaction and once realization had finally dawned on him he wanted to kick himself.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean me." Kurt said quickly, taking a step towards the frightened submissive. When Blaine took a hesitant step back in response Kurt quickly put his hands up in a non-threating way trying to show that he was harmless towards him. "I'm from the Hummel family line, I'm sure you must have heard of it. We have never hurt a submissive." He said calmly, relieved when Blaine's shoulders seemed to relax slightly.

"I have…heard of them that is but-"Blaine stopped as Kurt pulled the cool, thick band from his middle finger.

"Here." Kurt said as he took a few steps closer to the submissive to show him his identification ring. He rolled the cool metal between his thumb and index finger a few times before it quickly enlarged, a holographic imagine appearing within it.

"Kurt Hummel, the only son of Burt Hummel. Actively searching for submissive. No abuse reports recorded…" Blaine read aloud, Kurt noticing the submissive's once rigid stance relaxing slightly.

"See?" Kurt asked, tapping the side of the large band. The hologram disappeared before the band shrunk to the size it was before, Kurt quickly pushing it back onto his left middle finger.

"I didn't mean to dishonor you or anything, just when you said that I got really worried and-"Blaine rambled quickly, not only rocking back and forth on his feet but gripping at the strap of his shoulder strap again as well.

"Blaine." Kurt said, feeling his breath catch once again when that hazel gaze snapped up to meet his own. "It's okay, I completely understand. I really didn't mean to frighten you. I should have thought about that before I said anything, so I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Blaine whispered, eyes wide as they continued to gaze up at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't quite wrap his mind around how surprised Blaine sounded. Had no dominant ever apologized to him? Surely his father had taught him that a dominant should treat him as….That train of thought trailed off once the flash of Blaine's own identification ring caused from the afternoon sun caught his attention. He knew nothing of this submissive, all he knew was that his name was Blaine and he hadn't offered to show him otherwise.

"Of course I am." Kurt finally said, smiling once he noticed the slight blush to Blaine's cheeks. The ring on his finger began to vibrate twelve separate times indicating that it was already noon. The way Blaine jumped and looked to his own meant that he too became aware. "We should get going if we are going to catch the bus to the Meeting Grounds. Wouldn't be good to be late." He said, smiling slightly when Blaine gave a slight nod and a nervous twitch of his lips in response.

They began walking again, Kurt sneaking glances at the submissive between sips of his coffee. He was upset when he had finally tipped back the rest of the now cold liquid in the cup, having to throw his only 'coincidental' excuse to look at the curly headed submissive away a few trash bins along. "So, have you been looking for long?" he finally asked, the question clawing at the back of his throat relentlessly. He looked around Kurt's own age, but Submissives seemed to be younger than they looked most of the time. Blaine glanced up at him, smiling slightly before looking forward again. His fingers were still loosely curled around the strap of his bag as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"About a year, but it seems like an eternity to me I guess." Blaine said, looking in a window of a shop they were passing by. "Sounds stupid, right?"

"No." Kurt said immediately, not even having to think about his answer. "Even before I was of legal age to start looking I was researching on how to do so." Normally dominants and submissives started their search for each other once they turned eighteen. Had Blaine decided to wait, or was he really only around nineteen? He stopped himself from asking, not wanting to freak the submissive out again.

"Wow, I wish I could have done that." Blaine responded quietly, his thick eyebrows pulling together for a few moments as he seemed to remember something he didn't particularly enjoy.

Kurt watched him for a few more steps before letting his curiosity get the best of him. "Did your family not want you to get that involved before it was time?" he asked, knowing strict families allowed no such thing. Of course It was all in their best interest, submissives could and have gotten attacked trying to meet their so called dominates from chat rooms and other such things. Online predators would lie about their matching marks and lure the submissive out of their protected homes to do horrible things to them.

"Oh…Sure." Blaine responded after a few moments of awkward silence. Kurt wanted to press the issue again but he didn't want to push the submissive into walking away from him. A sick churning overtook his stomach as he thought of all the things that could happen to Blaine if a dishonorable dominant got a hold of him.

There was quite a line at the bus stop once they arrived but thankfully there were three busses parked along the side walk with that same destination flashing across the top of their panels. For a moment he had wished he had drove instead like his father had wanted but once Blaine's shoulder brushed against his arm he knew the crowded buses was completely worth it. After all he never would have gotten to see or help the submissive he couldn't help but stare at now.

"There are so many people." Blaine said, his voice sounded in awe. Kurt glanced at him before scanning the crowd around the buses. He had actually seen buses packed way worse than this, the overcrowding actually being one of the main reasons he normally drove himself to these events and was a little surprised by Blaine's apparent shock.

"Is this your first big city meeting?" Kurt asked, a little surprised when Blaine nodded. "It's crowded at first but once we get to the actual grounds it's not so bad," He explained. "I've been to a few smaller towns that had Meeting Grounds and the bigger cities generally do the same thing." Kurt said, hoping to comfort the submissive but it didn't seem to help because Blaine's hazel eyes still seemed to be trying to take in everything at once. The shorter male's fingers had begun to tremble again like they had earlier as well, but so were a lot of other submissive's waiting in line.

Twenty or so minutes passed before the bus doors finally opened, the chatter of the crowd that had gathered becoming more excited as everyone pushed against one another to board. Kurt kept Blaine in his line of sight at all time, instinctively moving behind the submissive once they got closer to the doors. He planted his feet in the ground as he let Blaine board the bus at his own pace, keeping people from pushing against the fidgety submissive as he boarded.

Kurt was a little surprised that after Blaine had tapped his identification ring against the pad of the fare-box to pay his passenger fee, but he was also elated. He did the same, the bus by now almost completely packed. There was no way they would be able to find a seat considering quite a few people were already standing and grabbing a hold of the straps above their heads. Kurt quickly looked at their option before pointing to a little section where there was a small gap between a few people. Blaine followed his gaze and quickly made his way over, smiling up a Kurt nervously as he followed.

"It's going to be unbearable in a second." Kurt said with a little laugh, smiling as he grabbed the little loop next to the one Blaine had grabbed. He continued to watch the submissive carefully, noticing that the other's hands were now obviously shaking. Before you had to have an eye for detail to notice it, not that Kurt was trying to take in every little detail of him or anything. Oh, who was he kidding?

"You okay?" Kurt asked, noticing when Blaine's head dipped forward once the bus finally pulled out into the street.

"Y-Yeah." Blaine whispered shakily. "Not a fan of small spaces." He admitted, biting his bottom lip slightly when the passenger standing beside him accidentally pressed up against him.

"We should be there in about ten minutes, okay?" Kurt told him softly, watching as Blaine closed his eyes, eyebrow pulling together in distress. He hated this, no he couldn't stand it. Just watching the Blaine react made him hot under the collar for some reason. When the same passenger bumped into Blaine he snapped. "Hey, watch it!" he basically barked, ignoring the quick sorry they gave in return. "I'm sorry Blaine, hang on." Kurt whispered after bending down towards the submissive's ear. Another little nod was all he received in return, making his stomach tighten uncomfortably.

The roads began to get bumpier, people having to hold on to their straps tighter as the bus commuted onwards. Every bump caused Blaine's face to become even more distraught and soon Kurt noticed that he seemed to be swaying a bit more than what the shake of the bus provided. Suddenly a very nasty pothole on the road made itself know, flinging half of the busses passengers to the side. Including Blaine.

Kurt reacted before he had the time to process it all, throwing his arm out as Blaine's grip failed to keep him upright. Kurt managed to grab the submissive by the arm after fumbling with what Kurt would no likely appreciate later, the smooth cotton V-neck. Blaine whimpered slightly as Kurt managed to pull him up into a standing position once again.

"Blaine, are you-"Kurt stopped, the V-necked shirt pulled just enough to where he could see more of the submissives mark. What he had seen earlier had definitely been the tip of a wing, but now he could see the elaborate detail of a single wing in flight. The feathers were long and the elegant thinning and thickening of the lining of the mark was multicolored of gold and reds, not a solid line of color.

Blaine quickly pulled his shoulder from Kurt's grip, breaking his stare. "A-Are you okay?" Kurt asked, finding himself breathless after he had seen more of the other's mark. Blaine tilted his chin slightly before closing his eyes once again, as if he was trying to pretend he wasn't there. When the submissive had pulled back his shirt had slid back into place, only allowing Kurt the tease of the tip of the wing he had seen at first. What he had seen looked so much like his own mark that he couldn't help but notice the hammering of his heart against his chest.

Could Blaine possibly share his mark? Could his five year search finally be over? Kurt took in a deep breath for what felt like the millionth time after meeting Blaine that day to stabilize his thoughts. He couldn't do this to himself again, every time he got excited nothing became of it and he was left heartbroken and miserable all over again.

Holding in a sigh as he realized that the hopeless romantic in him wouldn't shut up he then turned his concentration back to Blaine, taking in every detail of the submissive's face hoping he would be able remember the curve of his nose and the flutter of thick eyelashes. Secretly he knew he could never forget even if he tried.

The bus finally rolled to a stop in front of the entrance to the Meeting Grounds, the rowdy passengers pushing excitedly against one another as they departed. Kurt still kept close to Blaine's side, a little worried that the shorter male was going to topple over again. Blaine seemed to perk up once he had a little more air, causing Kurt's own tightly wound shoulder's to finally relax. "Better?" he asked, stomach flipping in response to the bright smile Blaine sent his way.

"SUBMMISVES TO THE LEFT, DOMINATS TO THE RIGHT!" a man yelled, a few other people ushering people into the respective lines. Kurt glanced to Blaine, not wanting to leave his side. He realized then in the short amount of time he been around the submissive, he had become attached. This wasn't normally the case, considering Kurt had his own issues in the past he had just never been one to befriend easily.

"Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped back to his side where Blaine was standing, staring up at him. The sound of his name coming from Blaine's mouth caused strange tingles to crawl up his spine. It had felt like nothing he had felt before, it was amazing. "Yes?" he asked, having a hard time finding his voice again.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, adorably rocking on his feet again. Kurt smiled, loving the blush that creeped across Blaine's cheeks once more.

"Anytime." Kurt said quietly, frowning slightly when Blaine's attention was pulled towards the submissive line. That's right. He was going to have watch what seemed to be the most amazing thing happen to him walk away from him forever. He should let him, tell him goodbye and then let the beautiful submissive go about his way.

Kurt just couldn't, not this time, not with Blaine. "Here," Kurt said, holding up the palm of his hand with his fingers splayed slightly. "You can have my number just in case you need any help inside." He explained, noticing the look of slight relief flit across the submissive's face. Blaine hesitated for a moment before slowly holding his hand up. Kurt slowly pressed their hands together, their identification rings clinking together. Both rings flashed once showing that each other's information had been transferred correctly.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but was quickly pushed towards the submissive line by a guard, leaving Kurt standing on the sidewalk alone. Kurt felt his stomach drop the further Blaine moved from him, his heart skipping a beat when Blaine pushed against the blue jacketed person who had been nudging him towards the end of the line to stand on his tiptoes and wave goodbye to him.

Once Kurt couldn't see Blaine anymore he moved to his own line, thoughts whirling as he waited for the line to begin moving. Could Blaine be HIS submissive? What was his mark? Was it like his? Would he find out today? Would he have to fight for him?

The line seemed to move agonizingly slow with the selfish want of hoping to catch up with Blaine soon after they had both entered. Maybe he could make it seem like a coincidence, well he would try at least. The last thing he needed was for Blaine to think he was stalking him or something. He began to calm himself once he approached the guard responsible for checking the dominants in.

The guard was a stocky built man with thinning red hair and round glasses that kept slipping down his nose as he stared down at the little computer screen in front of him. He seemed nice enough as he smiled towards the people who kept ignoring him to push their way inside, hoping to find their soulmate. Once Kurt approached he smiled back, slowly holding his ring beneath the sensor. He tried to ignore the gasp the guard gave when his information popped up the man's tiny screen.

"Mr. Hummel, sir! You should have used the V.I.P. entrance on the other side. Did one of our guards direct you here?" the man rambled on, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. Every time it was the same it seemed, couldn't he want to check in this way if he wanted?

"No, no. I chose to do this on my own. Everything clear?" he asked, annoyed by the mute little nod and the awestruck look the guard continued to give him. He now had a few admirers in the line behind him who had overheard his name. Really he should be used to it by now, but he wasn't and each time he experienced the stares and whispers he became slightly annoyed with his father but he could think of that at another time. Kurt walked in after the guard finally pushed the button to open the gates, eyes immediately darting around for dark brown curls and a flash of hazel.

* * *

**(A/N):** Blaine will be up in the next chapter. Like I said just something I had in my head that wouldn't let me sleep. Maybe you guys will like this as I'm working on Of Magic and Dragon Scales. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):** Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter from Blaine's point of view. Hope you enjoy. It is 4:30 a.m. here so there will be mistakes, just a warning.

**Summary:** Kurt has been searching for his submissive for five long years. The night Blaine turned eighteen he ran away from home to find the dominate his father tried to shame him from wanting. Once they find each other how will it work and what else is the submissive hiding that Kurt will slowly have to uncover? Will Blaine be able to open up to Kurt or will he try to fly the coop as soon as he gets the chance?

**Warnings:** M/M Don't like it don't read it.D/S (Not sure about the rating as I don't know if this will be continued) Told in POV style? Not sure how to label that, just something I decided to try.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee or any of it's characters

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter 2_

Blaine took in a large gulp of air once he had finally made a few wobbly steps away from the packed bus he and Kurt had just exited. Sure he was used to public transportation but he had never been in such a packed bus before, after all most of the Meeting Grounds in Ohio were much smaller than the ones rumored to be in New York. Adjusting his shoulder strap he stood up straight again, thankful that the ground finally stopped spinning a few seconds later.

"Better?" Kurt asked him, his soft melodic voice somehow able to reach his ears over the excited chatter and yelling of the massive crowd gathering around the entrance to the Meeting Grounds. Blaine had first noticed how the tone of the dominant's voice had caused a strange but comforting wave of warmth to wash over his body earlier. The sudden rush of feeling seemed to have bubbled up from the pit of his stomach from nowhere and had traveled all the way to the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes, leaving a lingering tingle behind.

Blaine was surprised but thankful that the effect seemed to have the same amount of power. It helped his chaotic heart beat slow down to a more comfortable rhythm. Blaine couldn't help but smile in response to the gorgeous blue-eyed gaze. Those eyes….secretly he wished he had been able to sneak more glances than the few he had managed earlier because he swore that there was another color mixed within. Though with the taller dominant wearing that stark white dress shirt with the sleeves expertly rolled and cuffed at the elbow, expertly paired with a black and blue checked waistcoat it was hard not to notice such an intense color. The black, skinny cut jeans that seemed to hug Kurt's backside and long legs perfectly probably helped a bit as well. Only a bit though, not that Blaine had been admiring the man's backside or anything every chance he got.

Kurt's sense of fashion was something he wasn't used to, but he found himself slowly falling in love with the dominant's quirky style. The black neck scarf that was tied with a small knot on the right side of his neck had a tan colored floral pattern that matched his white and cream colored Doc Marten boots. The simple white belt around his lean waist also matched what Blaine assumed was an expensive brand-named designer shoulder bag that was white and black with a checkered design on the front flap. Blaine had only seen fashion like this in the very few vogue magazines he had managed to find and had hidden underneath the top mattress of his bed. He himself had always wanted to try something like it, but really couldn't experiment with anything until he had left.

"SUBMMISVES TO THE LEFT, DOMINANTS TO THE RIGHT!"

Blaine felt himself jump slightly when a man not too far away began yelling at the large crowd of people, effectively pulling him from his musings. He glanced over his shoulder to watch a few submissives scramble past one another, trying to be the first in line. A flash of blue in the corner of his eyes pulled his attention away from them as guards began to walk their way, pushing a few Dominants and submissives towards their lines. He was finally able to pull his eyes away to find Kurt's again, his stomach dropping at the thought that this was probably going to be the last time he ever saw the gorgeous, kindhearted dominant. He still couldn't believe that someone like Kurt had yet to find his submissive, but whoever it was would be the luckiest soul on the planet to have such a perfect soul-mate at their side. There was no chance in hell that Kurt would be connected to him, it just didn't work like that for him. The dominant deserved someone better anyways, someone not like him.

"Kurt." He finally managed to say, in a more level voice than what he was expecting. He could feel the back of his throat tighten when Kurt smiled at him, the taller male's full attention on him. It was overpowering in a way, the way those eyes seemed to stare into him. He felt his knees shake slightly and could feel his heart hammering against his rib-cage. "Thank you." Was the only thing he could get out, the smile he received in return making him want to quickly slap his hands over his face to hide from Kurt's intense gaze. He managed not to do so, having to squeeze the strap of his messenger bag so tight that he was sure that he would have to get it surgically removed afterwards.

"Anytime." Kurt said, that voice making Blaine's toes curl and stomach flip-flop. Yelling caused Blaine to glance towards the submissive line again, eyebrows lifting slightly as he witnessed a smaller girl getting yelled at for trying to crawl underneath the legs of another submissive to reach the front of the line. Blaine just didn't understand, sure he was excited to see everything himself, but he didn't think acting like _animals _was appropriate_. _

"Here." Kurt said, holding his long-fingered hand up in the air. He was a little confused at first but quickly made the connection as the dominant began to explain and had to hide an excited smile. He slowly unwound his shaking fingers from his bag's strap to press the palm of his hang against Kurt's, marveling at how soft and smooth the skin that pressed back felt. The rings flashed almost immediately, a small vibration of confirmation accompanying it. Once Kurt's hand left his all he could do was stare at his ring, amazed that now he actually had a way to talk to Kurt after this. He would be able to hear his voice and maybe even see him again now.

He tiled his head up to tell him thank you again but rough, calloused fingers suddenly grabbed on to his forearm. His stomach churned sickeningly as he was basically dragged down the sidewalk away from Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The man who had helped him when no one else had bothered earlier. He quickly dug his heels into the ground trying to stop himself from being pushed towards the end of the submissive line and actually managed to do so for a few brief seconds where he rolled onto his tiptoes to wave over the guard's shoulder, trying to tell Kurt goodbye.

The guard grunted and easily overpowered him considering he seemed at least a foot taller and much muscular than he was. Being as short as he was he wasn't able to see if Kurt had even seen him, and that's what replayed over and over in his mind as he waited at the end of the line. He sent a few dark looks towards the guard that had grabbed him, but the taller man simply ignored him in favor of making sure he and all the submissives behind him stayed in their place as they waited for the gates to open.

Would he ever see Kurt again? He looked down at his right middle finger when his basic issued identification ring buzzed a short heart-beat like pattern indicating that it was now half-past the hour. He smiled slightly at the thought of Kurt's information stored there now, next to the few contacts he actually had. Would he himself ever get the courage to call or text the man? Probably not. Would Kurt actually contact him? Never. He sighed, really what was he expecting? The man seemed important and with the obvious wealth and the last name of Hummel he was pretty sure that the dominant would never have time to even think about him the way he did the other.

Kurt was a Hummel. A very important family, but there were also many lines meaning even if Blaine wanted to he would never be able to find out which one's he was associated with. There were the Hummel's who had first invented the identification rings almost two hundred years ago, then there was the line that had created 3-D holographic projections and so on. The point was that Kurt was just out of his league.

Thankfully the line began to shift forward, Blaine still a little upset that he didn't have Kurt by his side anymore but he began to get excited again. After all he had waited all his life to come to one of New York's Meeting Ceremonies. Ever since he was younger he had fantasized about running away to New York to meet the man of his dreams and live happily ever after with maybe a few kids and a dog. His stomach churned uncomfortably when Kurt's flawless face suddenly came to mind once more. He had already met the man of his dreams, he knew whoever he actually connected to would never be able to compare to the taller dominant.

He took another step forward, shaking his head slightly in an effort to clear his mind of Kurt but of course it wasn't working. How could someone forget about someone like _that_? Soon he made it to the front of the line, quickly shoving his ring beneath the sensor. He ignored the sneer the woman gave him once his information popped up on the screen, thankful when the gate opened to finally allow him inside.

Blaine knew it would be big, but he was not expecting this. Hundreds of buildings must have been in the massive space, all built side by side with no gaps between. They were all the lifeless slate-gray color that he hated, mainly because he had dealt with that same shade most of his life and could care less if it just mysteriously disappeared all at once. Some had a single letter of the alphabet floating above them which he was used to considering this was what the Ohio Meetings had. The other's ones though had numbers and symbols that Blaine couldn't make sense of but thankfully he didn't seem to be the only one.

There were many large holographic directory panels all over the place for people to read, quelling the slight panic he was starting feel. Blaine slowly made his way towards one of the ones that seemed to be a little less crowded, having to weave in and out of other small groups and throngs of people as he did so. It wasn't helping his claustrophobia any but at least he could move and didn't have to stand in one place like he had to do on the bus earlier. He finally made it to the board, a little agitated when someone decided to stick their hand through the display, scattering the information for a few seconds. When it blinked back into existence once again Blaine quickly read over it, trying to see what the heck he was supposed to do.

**.: Welcome to New York City's Meeting Ceremony:.**

_-Please read the following directions carefully so that all participants can have an enjoyable and hopefully rewarding experience._

**_SUBMISSIVES_**

_If you are under the age of 20 please find the building marked with the first letter of your last name; Please note that these buildings are represented with the single alphabetic letter._

_If you are 20-25 please find the building with the first letter of your last name with a das ( -) then the number 1 behind it._

Blaine now understood the need for so many buildings. Going by age groups as well as last names simplified things with the thousands of people that seemed to be walking about. The list continued on like this for quite a ways down, Blaine quickly skimming through trying to find the other information he obviously needed. The little crowd he had joined was quickly growing larger, making his knees feel week and hands shake.

**_Procedure_**

_At 2 p.m. the gates will be closed and the data from the identification rings will be queried. Please wait for the notification to enter your respective buildings. _

_Each Meeting will last approximately 30 minutes and be in the same building you are assigned to. _

_After each Meet a 30 minute break will be allowed before the next meet begins. _

_Meetings are scheduled until 9:30 p.m. _

_The Meeting Procedure will be the same throughout the whole week of the Ceremony. Please view your identification ring for any updated information daily._

_More information will be given at the first Meeting. Please pay close attention to the Meeting Specialist at your respective buildings._

**_DOMINANTS_**

_You will attend each individual building each Meeting, or until you have connected with a submissive._

_Please remember you are only allowed to touch a submissive within the Meetings, doing so out of the buildings is extremely dishonorable and will be dealt with accordingly._

_Any complaints can have you banned from this Ceremony, including the whole week. Exercise caution._

**-Procedure_**

_At 2 p.m. the gates will be closed and the data from the identification rings will be queried. Please wait for the notification to enter your respective buildings. _

_Each Meeting will last approximately 30 minutes and be in the same building you are assigned to. _

_After each Meet a 30 minute break will be allowed before the next meet begins. _

_Meetings are scheduled until 9:30 p.m. _

_The Meeting Procedure will be the same throughout the whole week of the Ceremony. Please view your identification rings if you have any questions regarding which buildings you have already visited_

_More information will be given at the first Meeting. Please pay close attention to the Meeting Specialist at your respective buildings._

The board went into more detail about safety precautions for submissives and how to get help if it was needed afterwards so Blaine quickly pushed through the crowd to leave. He found a little section of the grounds where only a few people were standing, chatting with one another. He took in a breath of fresh air, slowly releasing it as he hunched over to rest his hands upon his knees. He hated small places to begin with thanks to multiple hours of being locked in a closet or other rooms back home. Combining that experience with strangers pushing and shoving against him almost made it unbearable.

After a few more deep breaths he managed to stand up straight again, nodding to a guard who was watching him closely. The blue jacketed man probably thought he was about to pass out or something, which Blaine was sure he had been pretty close to that point. He was thankful he had left when he did. After watching him for another twenty or so minutes the guard finally looked away from him in favor of watching a dominant who seemed to be getting too close to a group of submissives near one of the buildings close by.

Blaine began to look around again, people watching ironically being one of his favorite things to do. Even though he hated to be in large crowds, he liked watching them interact with each other from a safe distance away. A group of women who were chatting in a little circle next to him started to giggle when two dominants walked passed them, batting their eyelashes and playing with their hair. His nose scrunched up slightly in disgust when another female in a different group decided to flash them as they passed. The two dominants ignored her, not even giving the submissive a glance. Blaine would never understand submissives like that.

There were a lot of male submissives here, he knew there would be more in New York City of course, but the amount still surprised him. In the Ohio meetings there would be only a handful that would cling to one another throughout the whole Ceremony in fear of overly aggressive dominants or nasty anti-same sex groups. Blaine was thankful he didn't see any of that crazy group here so far. There were no large signs saying that same-sex soul-mates were against natures design, no degrading name calling or boos as they walked around. It was also nice to have so many guards who actually seemed to care on the lookout. In Ohio it wasn't unheard of for a guard to 'accidentally' let their male submissives be attacked and kicked around their ceremonies.

Besides the multitude of Meeting buildings there were other ones on the grounds that Blaine hadn't seen at first. Little shops and even restaurants were sandwiched together along the walls of the grounds, reminding Blaine of the few carnivals he had been to. None of their lights were lit though, indicating that they weren't open yet and that was probably why he hadn't noticed them before. Some had moving displays though, holograms and 3-D projections of ad's and menus. Blaine figured they would probably be opened after the first Ceremony.

Glancing around Blaine also noticed some hover carts stationed around the grounds as well, but these were in full operation with lines of people waiting to buy something to drink or a snack. The few carts that hadn't gained a line were floating around on their own, waiting from someone to approach them to make an order. Blaine loved the way they could work without someone having to actually control them. All you had to do was press the button of what you wanted and press your ring on the little pad to pay. Depending on the cart you could then watch small robotic arms cook and prepare your food in the glass chamber within it. Other were simple vendor carts that just dispensed drinks or bags of chips and cookies which were the ones he was used to seeing in Ohio.

A hover cart floated by him slowly, pausing for a moment. Blaine licked his dry lips when the cart projected it's menu for him. He was thirsty and this cart seemed to know exactly what he wanted as it began to advertise all the drink options it had. Blaine stopped himself from making an order knowing that he only had a limited amount of money left to his name. He bit his bottom lip as he watched the cart float away from him, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to find a job it was just that most places wanted written consent from the submissive's dominant before they would allow them work, that or a parents. He didn't have either at the moment so it was very hard to find a place that would hire him, he couldn't even find anywhere that would hire him as a janitor.

Something white suddenly flashed on the edge of his peripheral vision, causing him to turn quickly. His heart hammered as he found himself looking for Kurt, frowning when he noticed it was just another submissive who was wearing a white hat. He sighed, shaking his head. He was pathetic really. Did he really think Kurt would actually take the time to seek him out? Still…he had hoped.

A hush fell over the grounds as Blaine's identification ring began to vibrate continuously, marking the beginning of the first Ceremony. He took in a deep breath and readjusted his bag's shoulder strap before walking towards the building he had seen earlier with the large 3-D 'A' floating above it. As he got closer the air seemed to become thinner as more and more submissives gathered around him, pushing and shoving trying yet again to be first.

The loud chattering began again as people walked in, quickly being directed to stand side by side in groups of ten in separate parts of the large building. Blaine managed to be placed in a group with two more male submissives out of ten, his ring finally becoming the guard, this one a pretty redheaded female submissive with a kind smile, seemed satisfied she dropped a circular disc on the ground in front of their feet.

Blaine's world was suddenly shrouded in a black sphere, making it to where all he could see were the other nine people in his group and silencing all the background noise at once. Blaine was used to this, after all this was used at any Meeting Ceremony. It made it easier for the dominants to view a small section of submissives at once so that they wouldn't become overwhelmed and could accurately view each submissive's mark.

A large box suddenly hovered into view, it basically identical to the vending carts outside. It slowly hovered in front of the first person from the right, waiting for the girl who was standing there to deposit her bag,t-shirt and bra. This didn't faze Blaine at all, he had already had to do this multiple times before but a few of the younger submissives kind of hesitated before throwing their belongs in as well. The women quickly covered their breasts, waiting until they absolutely had to expose their bare skin so that the dominants could look at their marks.

Some of them had very beautiful marks, a shorter blonde having what looked like a flower blossoming in the center of her chest with a thorny vine curling around her torso and all the way down her right leg in a bright pink and blue lining. Another submissive had splattering of various sized stars from the base of his neck traveling across his neck to his right cheek where they resembled small freckles. One girl had delicate looking feathers floating down her shoulder on both arms and down the center of her back, stopping right before her bottom.

Blaine didn't have time to admire the others before the box was in front of him, patiently waiting for him to deposit his own belongings. He reluctantly pulled the strap of his messenger bag above his head and off his shoulder, hesitantly placing it within. Even though he was used to this he still hated seeing what little belongings he had left be taken from him. After watching his bag be consumed into the dark pit of the container he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it in. It floated away from him to the next submissive beside him who did the same.

The stares were normal as well, though it still made him self-conscious. He never understood why everyone seemed so fascinated with it. Blaine didn't think it was any different from another submissive's mark but apparently it was. He looked straight ahead into the black void trying to ignore the stares that were obviously directed at him. He heard someone in line whisper softly, no doubt about his mark. Sometimes he hated the thing and wished he had been blessed like a simple flower or something.

"_Welcome to the first Ceremony everyone! I'm Claire your Meeting Specialist who will be walking you through the first Meetings today!"_ an overly chipper automated voice announced across the P.A. system of the building. _"I know a lot of you know the routine by now, but we can't forget that some of us are new here!"_ Blaine looked down the line, noticing a few girls had become very attentive to the voice. _"It's very simple! All you have to do is listen for this sound,"_ a loud ding sounded over the speakers, Blaine's head aching slightly from the grating sound. _"Once you hear this that means you have to turn around so that your back will be facing the dominants."_ Claire continued to explain. _"The bell will sound again and you will turn around to face your front again. Of course you will not see the dominants but they are there and they are watching, so let's all try to be on our best behavior!"_

Blaine held back the urge to roll his eyes. He never understood why submissives had to appear perfect at these things, half of them did what they wanted anyways. The unclaimed ones did anyways, a lot of dominants liked to refer to them as wild or untamed before they are what they called 'groomed.'

"_If a dominant thinks that you are his soul-mate we will have a guard come within your sphere to pull you from your line. From there procedure will be explained to you as you are being transported."_ A pause in Claire's instructions and a ripple along the walls of the black sphere signaled that the dominants now had full view of them. _"Alright we are ready to begin. Remember each bell means to turn!"_

Blaine waited patiently for the first bell, turning on his heel when it finally sounded. A few more rounds into the ceremony and no one from his group had been pulled. He figured it had only been about fifteen minutes by the time the line was turning around to their front for the third time when a guard appeared in the sphere from the outside. He wondered which one of the submissives would be leaving first. He was normally one of the last few submissives still in the line by the end of the Ceremonies so he was used to watching other submissives being collected.

The guard kept walking towards his spot in the line, making Blaine wonder if it would be the short brunette next to him with the large paw print mark in the middle of her shoulder blades or the red head next to him who had a strange looking triangle symbol on her lower back. When the guard grabbed his arm he looked up at him in shock. Was this a mistake? He glanced at the other people in his line, still very confused as he the guard began to pull him towards the edge of the sphere gently.

Blaine concluded that this really was happening once he was finally pulled from the sphere and back into the massive building. He looked around quickly as he was led away, seeing nothing but individual black spheres that contained the other groups of submissives. "A-Are you sure this is right?" he finally asked the taller dominant in a whisper.

The man looked back over his shoulder at him, a firm hold still on Blaine's upper arm. This guard seemed much younger than most of the ones he had encountered with kind brown eyes framed by large round glasses that had slipped down his nose slightly. The man didn't speak up until they had stopped in front of what Blaine assumed was a blank wall, but was quickly corrected after the man placed his hand on a square tile. Elevator doors quickly appeared, the large metal panels sliding open to reveal a tiny box-like room.

"The dominant in question seemed to be very sure." The guard finally said, pulling Blaine into the elevator. He pulled Blaine closer to his side when another submissive accompanied by a taller guard walked in moments later. Blaine glanced at the girl, noticing the way the brunette girl held her chin up proudly. Her mark seemed to only be a simple little star right beneath her neck, but he wasn't sure considering something else could be on her back that he couldn't quite see at the moment. Honestly he was surprised he wasn't having some sort of mental breakdown himself, perhaps it was because he was still in shock considering he had begun to think that this would never happen. The other guard had to hold out his foot to catch door so another group could walk in, this guard shorter and thicker. The blond woman seemed a little older than he and the brunette, but she seemed more visibly shaken by the way her shoulder trembled. Her mark was sort of unfortunate in his opinion, it being just a circle around her belly button.

"_Congratulations!"_ Claire's chipper voice announced over the intercom in the elevator once the doors had finally closed and had started to descend below the building, making both Blaine and the other two submissives jump in surprise. "You have been selected from the advanced screening." The overly chipper voice continued. _"In this stage you will still be blind from the dominant and completely unclothed so that your mark can be completely displayed if it is in areas otherwise covered."_ Blaine looked to the ground nervously, trying to calm the panic attack he finally felt welling up in his chest. He had never made it past the first screening, he had heard something like this happening but he had never paid much attention to it.

"_If by then the Dominant is convinced that you are his he will be allowed to touch your mark. If the connection is made further instruction will be given, if not you will be taken back to your group after the first break has ended."_ Then the elevator was silent once more.

They would just take you back if you weren't the right one? That must be what was going to happen to happen to him. Blaine felt the small ball of hope that had welled up in his stomach suddenly deflate. Great. He was going to go to wherever these guards were taking him, show off everything he had to offer just to be turned down. By the time the elevator had dinged Blaine was more than ready to just get this done and over with so he could have time to wallow in despair before the next Ceremony began.

The blond submissive had tried to turn when the elevator sounded, the ding sounding like the one they had been listening to just moments before. Her guard laughed loudly causing the girl to blush and duck her head ashamedly. Blaine frowned, casting a dark look towards the short man. His own guard made a disapproving noise which made the other man's chuckles stop. The poor girl, it was an honest mistake.

They were then led out and down a brightly lit hallway, none of them having time to look at anything before they were brought into another room. This room seemed strange to Blaine, with its elegant decorations and plush carpet. There was an ornate stair well to the side of the room and a comfortable looking couch near the back. The only part of the floor that wasn't covered in the cream colored carpet was a long rectangular square in the very center of the room that had black and white checkered tile.

A hovering box like before floated from the back of the room towards them, stopping in front of the blond. She glanced to the guards who only stared back before she slipped out of her shoes and pulled off her simple blue jeans. She placed them in the box, looking up at the guards again when it didn't move towards the other girl.

"You have to take off everything." Her original guard said, rolling his eyes. The blond bit her bottom lip for a moment before complying, Blaine looking away to give her at least some sort of privacy. The box then went to the girl standing next to him, this time he was able to catch a glimpse of her back and noticed random music notes scattered along her back and down her left leg. She showed no hesitation in pulling her skirt and polka-dotted panties off and throwing them in the box.

When the box finally hovered in front of him he kicked his shoes off and shimmied out of his skinny jeans, throwing them in. He only hesitated for a moment before pulling the simple gray boxer briefs he had decided to wear that day off before chucking them in as well. The box then floated back to its original spot in the back of the room as the guards moved away from one another to different spots. The guard who had accompanied him was standing near the bottom of the stairwell while the other two walked back to the door they had entered from.

"_Please stand on the tile in the middle of the room."_ Claire's automated voice sounded throughout the room, the three of them complying quickly and moving to stand on the checkered tile. Another sphere suddenly surrounded them once again, shrouding them from the guards and everything else in the room.

Blaine looked down to the tile beneath his feet as he waited for one of the guards to pull him away to bring him back to the Ceremony but nothing happened for a while. He wiggled his fingers as he continued to wait, looking up when he heard the girl on the other side of the brunette squawk in protest when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. A second later and she was gone, leaving only Blaine and the other submissive standing beside him. They both glanced at each other, the girl crying out in surprise a few minutes later causing Blaine to jump. He turned in alarm when this girl suddenly disappeared as well.

Now he was pretty sure that panic attack was about to return, but the familiar ding sounded again. Blaine blinked slightly confused but soon understood when it sounded again, slowly turning back to his position like he had been doing upstairs when that noise sounded.

Then he felt it, a smooth warm palm pressing in-between his shoulder blades where part of his mark rested. He cried out as a sudden rush of heat seemed to travel along the massive amount of lines his mark had causing his knees to wobble and his vision to blur. What was happening?! He fought to keep himself upright but couldn't help but stumble slightly, warm gentle hands grabbing a hold of his waist to steady him.

"I can't believe it's actually you." A familiar beautiful voice said from behind him softly. Blaine gasped, turning around so quickly that the hands around his waist had lost their hold there and were now steadying him by holding on to his forearms just below his elbows to keep him from falling backwards.

Intense blue met his gaze, Blaine finally close enough to finally see the beautiful gray, amber and green flecks of color that made his eyes so fascinating. Kurt. It was Kurt Hummel. The same Kurt Hummel who had helped him, who he thought he would never see or hear from again. The only dominant he had every wished was his from first sight.

Kurt's shirt was off and he could see the matching mark, but on the dominant it just seemed to _belong. _Somehow it seemed beautiful and elegant but so strong at the same time, something his could never amount to. He could see the red and gold lined wings of the large phoenix curling over the pale, muscled shoulders. The lines seemed to end and begin right where his did, and he knew the rest of the mark like his own covered all of Kurt's back. He could even see some of the same flames peeking out on the sides of the dominants hips that wasn't covered by the dark skinny jeans.

Then his seemingly perfect moment went black.

* * *

**(A/N): **Like it? Hate it? Questions?


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):** Hey guys another chapter for this one. Still not sure if I'm going to continue it. Let me know if you like it :) This chapter is split between POVs just to warn you.

**Warnings:** M/M Don't like it don't read it.D/S (Not sure about the rating as I don't know if this will be continued) Told in POV style? Not sure how to label that, just something I decided to try.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee or any of it's characters

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**

_Chapter 3_

Kurt reluctantly gave up his search for Blaine knowing he really had no chance of catching a glimpse of him within the massive crowds. It still didn't stop him from looking at all the male submissive's he passed on his way to the V.I.P. building though, his heart skipping a beat every time he caught a flash of dark curls or tanned skin. By the time he reached the entrance of the building all the hope he had of seeing the beautiful submissive was all but gone, replaced by an irritable mood.

"Kurt, over here!"

Kurt sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose right beneath his eyebrows in frustration. He knew exactly who was calling for him the moment he had heard them, the person once again throwing the formal meeting manners right out of the window. No matter how many times he had told Finn, his lovable goof of a step brother just couldn't seem to understand that he couldn't yell around other V.I.P.'s.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Finn asked him after having jogged all the way across the marbled floor of the building, completely oblivious to all the sneers from the other dominant's that followed.

"Finn, I'm not ignoring you. I was pretending not to know you." Kurt snapped, regretting it right after he said it when the taller dominant's face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just been a day." he said, thankful when Finn gave him one of his famous lopsided grins.

"It's cool." Finn said, shrugging it off easily. The taller male glanced around the room, the rest of the occupants thankfully talking within their own groups from before instead of staring back at them. "So you think we'll find them today?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Finn's enthusiasm, knowing that ever since he had met the other dominant he had been searching for her. After his father had re-bonded with Finn's mother they had been going to the Claiming Ceremonies together in search of their submissives. Every time Finn had the same level of intensity, his big heart broken when they went home empty-handed at the end of the week. "I hope so." Kurt finally answered, smiling when the taller man nodded.

Oh how he wanted his submissive to be Blaine, the beautiful curly headed teen that had seemed to capture his heart at first glance. He frowned slightly, wishing for a fleeting moment that he hadn't met the adorable creature because now he knew he would compare the submissive he eventually bonded with to Blaine. The wish was short lived as the amazing smile said submissive resurfaced from his memory, making his stomach flutter in delight.

"Dude, where have you been?" Finn asked, pulling Kurt from his musings. "I've been waiting like an hour. Did you get lost?"

"No." Kurt answered, shaking his head slightly. "The buses aren't the fastest form of transportation, you know."

"Yeah I remember." Finn muttered, a visible shake of disgust rolling across his broad shoulders. "I don't know why you like to do that, I've never gone back."

"I just do Finn, we aren't getting into this again." Kurt said, raising his eye brows when Finn opened his mouth to argue. The taller dominant quickly pressed his lips together instead, not pushing further. Finn was raised without a father figure in his house, just like Kurt had been without his mother. What differed was that Kurt was a Hummel, a family line full of nothing but innovative inventions, huge companies, and an infinite amount of money. Carole, Finn's mother, had been from an average family before she had bonded with a man who was within in the same class. When she had re-bonded with Kurt's father her and her son had suddenly been thrown into a life of luxury that Finn fully embraced.

While Kurt certainly appreciated the lifestyle, he had always wanted something more. It had frustrated him as a child, never knowing why he felt like he was missing something. His father had made certain that he always had other children to play with, setting him up on play dates with other important families. The older man even sacrificing his own hobbies and free time to spend as much time with Kurt as his schedule would allow, especially after his mother had passed. It wasn't until Kurt was around fifteen that he got a taste of the world, having gathered the courage to sneak away from one of the men his dad had hired to supervise him on an outing. They hadn't made the move to New York yet but his father had brought him along on a business trip, the experience setting his life in motion.

The sidewalks he roamed and the different kinds of people he met and observed had finally made him feel something, something that he soon became addicted to. By seventeen he had mastered the art of sneaking past security guards and some of the most advanced monitoring equipment that money could buy, frustrating his worried father to no end. Kurt wasn't sure why he felt the need to wander alone along the cracked sidewalks of New York City, but he did it almost every day. Exploring different shops, using his status to get into beautiful fashion shows and wandering around huge art galleries and museums. Even now at the age of twenty-four he still found himself doing the same thing, that missing part of him still unfilled and yearning for something.

Kurt was pulled from his memories by his identification ring vibrating, indicating that the Meeting Ceremony was about to begin. He glanced up to Finn, amused at the excited grin on the taller dominant's face. He shook his head slightly as the grown man grabbed his arm to pull him towards the exit, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he did so. "You are hopeless." He said affectionately, a soft sigh leaving him as they waited to enter the first building. The large 'A' floating above it slowly faded from existence, signaling that the submissive were in place and ready.

Kurt had to pull on Finn's shoulder to keep the man from running to the front of the line, receiving strange looks from the other V.I.P. dominants when his step brother groaned loudly in frustration. They were scanned in quickly, a guard using a small device to tap against their identification rings. Once the little machine beeped in confirmation they were allowed to enter on the opposite side where the submissives had just entered.

The room they entered was the same as all the others Kurt had been in, with bright lights and a wall on the further side completely made from glass with the other half of the room it exposed pitch black. He led Finn towards the middle and carefully positioned himself a few inches away from the thin rectangular sheets of metal that were spaced out evenly across the floor, sectioning dominants into small groups of five.

Once all the dominants were scanned in and situated the door to the building closed, an automated voice crackled over the speaker to explain the procedures before the actual ceremony began. Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn's shoulder brushed up against his, the taller dominant still fidgeting impatiently as they waited. When the overly chipper voice finally finished the rest of the soft chatter in the room died down, small little beeps filling the room in their place.

Kurt quickly leaned towards Finn when the rectangle on the floor beside him shot up from the ground, the thick sheet of metal stretching from the back of their heels all the way to the glass to completely section the groups off from one another. A louder beep sounded throughout the room, the glass in front of them slowly fading out from black to reveal the first group of submissives.

"Finally!" Finn whispered excitedly, his nose almost pressing against the glass as he leaned in closer. He eagerly looked at all ten of the submissives lined up for them, shoulders slumping a little when none of them matched his mark.

Kurt looked at the males carefully, none of them having his matching phoenix. He frowned, noticing none of the ones in this group even had a mark that even slightly resembled his own. Kurt was used to this, it being a reoccurring disappointment. There were rare occasions where he had seen other phoenixes before but they were often in a different pose or lined with a different color.

This set of submissive's in front of them weren't claimed by the dominants in their section, the glass darkening for a few moments again before the next set appeared. Yet again none of them came close to Kurt's mark, but Finn was still looking on eagerly. The taller dominant had it a bit rougher than Kurt did in his opinion with the other's mark being almost generic. Finn had a tiny hollow star that rested within the small indention between his collarbones with music notes haphazardly splayed across his back, curling around his right leg all the way down to his ankle. The music notes were a very common mark so every time Finn caught sight of one he became excited, the poor guy disappointed every time.

The dominant to Finn's right suddenly pressed his hand against the glass, the glass wall seeming to ripple across the surface. "It's her." Kurt heard the man say, his voice sounded in awe. The man quickly pulled the shirt from over his head to show the guards his mark, a black and white tiger that wrapped around his torso. The guards studied the dominant's mark before nodding and leading him away from the other four in their section. A short, red headed woman was pulled from the submissive line on the other side of the glass before the next round came into view.

Kurt's felt his heart stop when his eyes landed on tanned skin, bright hazel eyes and dark curls. A strangled noise left the back of his throat as he watched the submissive slowly rock back and forth on his feet, a simple trade mark that belonged to only one person he knew. _Blaine._ It was him! Kurt quickly took in a stuttering breath, ignoring Finn's concerned look as he leaned forward to get a better look.

The tip of wing Kurt had seen on the bus matched the other on Blaine's alternate shoulder, the lines outlining each individual feather blending from red to gold. The rest of the smooth skin across the submissive's lean chest and slender waist was clear of any other color or lines. Kurt clenched his fists as he waited for them to turn, knowing now that the feathers matched his own mark perfectly. "Oh fuck, please just let it be him…"he begged in a whisper, ignoring the surprised looks being thrown his way from the other dominants in the section. Finally the submissives in the line turned, allowing Kurt to see the rest of Blaine's mark.

The rest of the gold and red feathers within the wings were splayed out beautifully across the top-half of Blaine's back, the Phoenix's head situated between his shoulder blades with its beak slightly opened. The rest of the bird's feathered body followed, its legs pulled in and talons spread. Then the long gorgeous tail feathers swooped down, the full length hidden by Blaine's tight red skinny jeans. It matched. Blaine's mark matched his!

Kurt's hand flew up to slap against the glass wall, the surface rippling violently. "My soul mate, he's there." He called out when someone didn't appear quickly enough. A guard finally approached but before they could ask Kurt was already unbuttoning his shirt and waistcoat, for once not caring as he threw them to the ground to bare his own mark.

"You found him?" Finn asked in bewilderment, his eyes leaving Kurt's disheveled figure to scan the line of dominants. "Oh." He said simply once he had found the matching mark. "Awesome!"

The guard studied Kurt's mark intently before finally leading him away from the group, Finn patting him on the back as he left. He followed the guard closely, wondering if the other dominant could hear the sound of his heart as it hammered against his chest excitedly.

"There is still one more step." The guard said once they had entered the elevator. He glanced towards Kurt, eyes roaming over his mark.

"I know." Kurt murmured, ignoring the automated voice when it filled the elevator after the doors had shut. He had never gotten this far before, marks always differing too much. He closed his eyes as he waited for the elevator to reach its floor. Blaine just had to be his…they were just so similar.

_He desperately needed it to be Blaine. He wouldn't be able to look at anyone else the same way._

The elevator finally dinged, its metal doors sliding open. Kurt followed the guard through the hallways, not even interested in taking in his surroundings. His only concern was Blaine. The room he entered next held two more dominants, confusing him. "Where is he?" he demanded, stopping just beside one of the other's to look for Blaine.

"We are required by law to double check that the marks are similar enough before the dominants are allowed to touch the submissive to make the connection." One of the guards answered, tilting his head respectfully towards Kurt.

Kurt held in a groan, crossing his arms across his naked chest. He knew that this was the safest way for a submissive considering their mark was the most sensitive part of their body. A dominant who touched it that wasn't their soul mate would cause the submissive to feel sick or in some cases pain.

Another sheet of glass rose from the floor, this time not blocking anything from the other side as three submissives walked in. Kurt managed to keep from stepping closer towards it when he saw Blaine, licking his lips as the submissives began to pull the rest of their clothes off.

"One at a time, gentlemen." Another guard in the room said as the submissive's turned to show their complete mark to Kurt and the other two dominants.

Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the rest of Blaine's mark, the tail feathers of the phoenix gracefully falling and ending right before the submissive's curved bottom with flames following. _Mine._ _Oh god he is mine. _The beautiful, adorable, gorgeous creature that he had met only hours before was his soulmate.

* * *

Something gently tugging at his hair pulled Blaine from unconsciousness, his eyes fluttering open a moment later only to be met with blue. He blinked a few times, finally realizing that what he was staring at was Kurt. Kurt! He gasped, trying to sit up only to have said dominant gently push against his chest to keep him from doing so.

"Blaine, honey, slow down." Kurt whispered to him softly, pulling his fingers through Blaine's hair again once he had finally placed his head back in the dominant's lap.

Blaine stared up at Kurt in awe, loving how close the dominant's face was to his. Finally everything slowly began to come back to him, mouth opening slightly as he remembered. "We…?" he trailed off, not sure if this was a dream or not. It just seemed too good to be true, he felt like he would wake up any second now to an empty bed like he always did.

"We did." Kurt murmured, a smile lighting up his face as he continued to stare down into the submissive's eyes. Blaine licked his lips slightly, still not sure if this was some sort of cruel joke.

"For real?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed softly, moving the hand that had been resting on top of Blaine's chest to press it against his cheek.

"For real." Kurt repeated in another whisper, bending to press his lips against the submissive's forehead. Blaine felt his stomach flip-flop excitedly and his toes curl in response to the warmth against his skin. He had never imagined that the man staring down at him would be his soul mate, maybe his fate wasn't as fucked up as he thought. "Wow." he said softly, raising his arm up but hesitating when he realized that the dominant may not want to be touched.

Kurt gently encircled Blaine's wrist with his thumb and ring finger before it could fall to his side again, pulling his arm towards him and leaning his head forward to press kisses into the palm of the smaller hand. Blaine squirmed in delight, his heart skipping a beat. He just couldn't believe this was really happening.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked him, watching his face closely as if he thought Blaine was going to lie to him.

"Uh." Blaine said, wiggling the fingers on his free hand then his toes. "Okay I guess?" he muttered, thankful that he had felt a blanket rub against his feet considering had been naked when he had passed out earlier. "I'm sorry I passed out…I don't know why I did." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Blaine, that's perfectly normal." Kurt said quietly, slowly helping the submissive into a sitting position on what now Blaine realized was a couch. "Most submissives do, actually." Kurt continued, reaching over and making sure Blaine was covered with the blanket before he stood up.

Blaine panicked as he watched Kurt take a step away and quickly reached out to grab onto the taller male's belt. "Y-You're leaving?" he asked, looking away and quickly pulling his hand away from Kurt when the dominant looked back at him.

"Oh sweetie, no. Never." Kurt whispered, turning and grabbing Blaine's face. Blaine finally looked up at Kurt again, eyes widening when lips pressed against his own. It felt like static electricity rolling across his spine, tingling all over. An audible whimper left the back of his throat when Kurt finally pulled away from him.

"I just thought you might want your clothes?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raising when Blaine could only manage a dopey looking smile in return. "I mean I wouldn't mind you walking around naked, but I don't want other people to see you."

Blaine felt his whole face flush in response, quickly slapping his hands over it to try and hide it. Kurt's soft laugh only making the embarrassment worse. He peeked through his fingers when the dominant dropped his clothes on the couch next to him. "Thank you." he muttered, glancing up at Kurt and waiting for him to turn around so he could get dressed.

"Oh right, sorry." Kurt said, turning and facing the wall as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I've already seen it though."

Blaine stumbled slightly when Kurt said that, having to regain his balance. He sighed, quickly pulling on his boxer briefs and pants. "Okay." He said before pulling his shirt over his chest, noticing that Kurt had somehow already had his entire outfit on and put together again. Huh.

"So…what happens now?" he asked, tilting his head to the side when Kurt turned around to face him again.

"Where exactly do you live, Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine's heart sinking. Oh no…he forgot dominants had instant access to submissive's records once they were recognized as bonded. What was he going to tell him? That he was currently living from couch to couch?

"I…well," Blaine began, looking down to the ground. He pressed his heels into the floor, trying to calm himself down. He had been expecting this when he finally found his dominant but apparently he wasn't ready at all. A knock on the door of the room thankfully saved him for the moment, Kurt cursing underneath his breath as he walked to it.

"KURT!" A man yelled, throwing his arms around Kurt to hug the dominant tightly. He watched the exchange closely, trying to figure out what was going on as another submissive managed to slip into the room. He blinked, recognizing the girl as the one who had been standing beside him in the last stage of the ceremony.

"Finn, please!" Kurt snapped.

"I found her!" The other man, now known to Blaine as Finn, said excitedly. "She had been pulled by another dominant earlier that had mistaken her marks, but she's mine!"

The two dominants began to chatter back and forth, both congratulating each other. The girl walked up to him, holding out her tiny hand. Blaine shook it gently, smiling at her. He still didn't know what these two had to do with Kurt, but as long as it kept the focus off of him he didn't mind.

"I'm Rachel Berry." She said, holding her chin high.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine replied, noticing that the two dominants had finished talking and were now staring at them.

"Blaine, this is my step brother Finn." Kurt finally explained.

"Hello." He said politely, relieved when the other two began talking to each other again.

"We need to get a car." Kurt said, still keeping Blaine in his line of sight.

"Already got it, should be here soon. I didn't know if Blaine had woken up yet. Rachel didn't even pass out." Finn said, shrugging slightly.

"Blaine, will the people you live with have a problem with you staying with me tonight?" Kurt asked, that blue gaze pinning Blaine down.

"Oh, uh, no." Blaine said, his face flushing. He would be able to see where Kurt lived? See where he slept?

"Then how about we do that, we can work out some more things tomorrow." Kurt said, picking up his and Blaine's bag before turning back to talk to Finn.

Blaine frowned slightly, looking down to the floor. Normally the submissive would move in with the dominant right after they had connected which was just fine with Blaine. The thing that worried him was that the dominant normally met with the family of the submissive, but he didn't have that anymore. How was he going to explain why he ran away, would Kurt even believe him. Would he still want him after he found out?

He hoped so.

* * *

**(A/N):** Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
